fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Taka Ningyo
Taka Ningyo ''(鷹操り人形 Taka Ningyo) ''is a user of Puppetry Magic, and the main deuteragonist of Fairy Tail: Rise of the Scorpion. Appearance Taka has hazel eyes and rust red hair that is usually tied in a ponytail, with her bangs framing her face. She has average breasts and a slim figure. Taka's usual attire consists of a long black coat with short sleeves and a high collar. It covers her entire body except for her arms and feet. Beneath it she wears black plants and burgundy boots, with a dark green, kimono-type tanktop with a black sash around the waist. She bears a striking resemblance to her father. Personality Taka is very quiet, and is viewed by others as introverted, even antisocial. When she does talk to people, it's often in monotone, and people consider her to be a very cold person. She is exceedingly intelligent, showing a high level of understanding and intellect. Having left home at twelve years old, Taka is very independent, but is not below manipulating people for their help. She is very persuasive, and often buts on a facade when in a pressing situation, such as when she charmed Mira and Lucy with her "shy" attitude. However, part of Taka's introverted personality is due to shyness, and she has a hard time making friends. Having grown up in complete loneliness, Taka lost faith in love, and believes that the bonds of a guild such as Fairy Tail are superficial, and won't last. History Taka grew up in Lavender Village, a secluded area on the border of Fiore. Due to the war going on in Fiore's neighboring kingdom, Seven, the villagers had a strong hatred for magic, and both fear and loathing for mages. Many villagers had lost family members in the war. When Taka was born, she had notably high levels of magic power, something that the villagers noticed. Scared, everyone stayed away from her and ignored her. This included, of course, Taka's own parents, who kept her locked in her room all day and barely spoke to her. She began to get increasingly lonely, to the point of hating the villagers. At the age of six, she discovered her ability to manipulate a toy doll without touching it. Excited, she began experimenting, and soon built a small, wooden artist's mannequin. Realizing that she could control it even better, Taka gathered pieces of wood and tools from around the village during the night, and began creating a life-sized version. At seven feet tall, Taka's first puppet, Mendigo, resembled the miniature mannequin used by artists when drawing. As she continued to grow up in exile, Taka's hatred grew. By experimenting with Mendigo even more, she managed to implant it with many retractable blades. Finally, at twelve years old, Taka used Mendigo to slaughter everyone in the village. Consumed with hatred and loneliness, she set off on her own. Through her travels, she learned how to store her puppets in a pocket dimension, and summon them similar to Requip. At fourteen, Taka encountered Aria, former mage of Phantom Lord's Element Four. By catching him off guard, and using her many new puppets, she managed to defeat him. Curious as to what she could do, Taka removed Aria's organs and replaced his skin with wood, turning him into a puppet. Delighted that his magic still remained in his body, she began searching for powerful mages to kill in order to create new, deadlier puppets. Among the mages she killed are Aria, Sol, Kageyama, Rayule, Erigor, Racer, Ikaruga, Boze, Rustyrose, Sue, Yomazu, Kawazu, and Midnight. She also has four puppets made of unnamed mages, and five other wooden puppets besides Mendigo. At fourteen and a half, she encountered a six year old boy named Oro that ran away from home, wishing to be taken on as an apprentice. Eager to add a new puppet to her collection, she began training Oro in the art of magic. It soon became apparent that he was unable to use Puppetry Magic, but he developed his own magic involving the manipulation and creation of poisonous snakes. After two year, once he was efficient with his magic, Taka killed him and turned him into a puppet. This was the only murder that she felt somewhat guilty for. Currently, Taka is seventeen. She was ten when the members of Fairy Tail disappeared on Tenroujima. Abilities Puppetry Magic Taka is a skilled user of Puppetry Magic, the art of manipulating puppets in battle. By killing mages and turning them into puppets, she can make them use their magic in battle. Physical Fighting She has also shown a significant amount of prowess in hand-to-hand combat. Since long-range magic users often neglect to train their bodies, Taka made a point of doing so. She has quick reflexes and is sometimes even able to predict the opponent's moves during battle. Weaponry Having shown a strong distaste for swords, Taka decided to keep two daggers with her at all time. She is extremely proficient with them, being able to incorporate them into her physical fighting, and throw them with deadly accuracy. Intelligence Taka is extremely intelligent, to the point of being a child genius. She is able to retain large amounts of information, and is very observant, especially during battle. Trivia *Taka's magic was inspired by Sasori from Naruto Shippuden. *Her name means "hawk puppet". *Taka's favorite food is rice, and her favorite drink is green tea. *Taka's temporary apprentice, Oro, was slightly based off of Orochimaru from Naruto. *Oro is the closest thing that Taka has ever had to a friend.